Learning to Love Him
by Wrestlechic1
Summary: Her father wanted to get rid of her so he pretty much gave her to a professional wrestler in the WWE to marry. The young eighteen year old woman is a huge WWE fan and yet innocent when it comes to the ways of certain things in life. Will she be able to le
1. Chapter 1

"Christina get your fucking ass in here now!" yelled the overweight man as he took a sip of his beer. Barry Stevenson was going to let his eighteen year old daughter know that he had gave her to a guy in the WWE to marry in order for him to get out of his gambling debt.

His wife Beth who was also Chris's mom had died in a car accident last year and since thing he had been drinking and gambling everything that they had away. He had met the prospect at a wrestling show and as much as he didn't like the idea he gave in in order to make sure the young girl didn't end up on the streets.

He saw his daughter come in and he stared for a moment. Christina was petite. Five foot four and weighed 115lbs. She had long natural platinum blond hair that went just below her shoulders and bluish grayish eyes.

It was one reason he agreed to marry her. He liked what he saw. Hell his brother was already married and it was his turn since things with his high school girlfriend didn't work out.

"Daddy what is it," Christina whimpered. She was scared of her dad. Ever since the accident he had changed and had even hit her a few times and once pushed her down the stairs breaking her hand. Now she walked on eggshells trying to make sure she wouldn't get hit again.

"Pack your shit! I made arrangements for you to marry a professional wrestler in the WWE. I can't stand the look of you anymore. If you hadn't wanted that stupid fucking movie your mother never would have been on the road that night and she would still be alive today. So this is your entire fault so get ready," he snapped at her.

"Daddy," Christina whimpered.

"It's a fucking seven and a half hour drive from Johnson City to Cleaveland so get fucking ready," he roared taking a swig of his beer. Christina ran to her room and started packing. Tears were just falling down her cheeks. Though at least she would be away from this abuse and would be able to watch the TLC Pay Per View. At the moment she totally identified with Dean Ambrose. Her life was going to shit like his did.

She tried to stop crying as packed. As she was trying to get everything together she heard her father yell upstairs. "Oh by the way just so you know it would be in your best interest if Mizdow loses tomorrow at the Pay Per View," he taunted.

"Asshole," Christina said aloud. Five minutes later she came downstairs with her backpack that had everything she wanted in it along with her purse. Walking downstairs she saw that her father had a bottle of liquor in his hand so he tossed her the keys.

"You are driving us to Cleavland. Lets get moving," he growled grabbing her by the arm and yanking her out the door and then throwing her in the driver's seat," he snapped.

* * *

After driving all night Saturday night and then sleeping all day the man pulled up in front of the arena handing his daughter a ticket.

"This is yours so get out of my car and I hope to never see your face again. Good luck," he growled shoving her out of the car on the sidewalk before squealing away. Christina felt tears start to fall and she hoped no one saw what happened. She was a shamed to have a father like that.

She wondered what would happen now and if her soon to be husband would find her. She figured she would watch the show like everyone else and then if nothing happened she would find a job. Try to find a job. Either way she was screwed. She had nothing but her small backpack and her id with the little clothes that she had.

Walking inside along with a group of fans she handed her ticket to the teller and she was shown were her seat was at. She was seated front row behind Jerry the King Lawler, Cole, and JBL. This was always a dream for her to sit there behind them.

Looking around while she was waiting for the show to start Christina recognized the Miz's parents along with Roman Reign's wife Galina and their daughter. It seemed like a popular place for wrestler's loved ones along with fans who were able to score such a good seat.

"First show?" asked Galina. She saw the young woman who was just a baby sitting in the front row. She figured that she had never been to a live show and she had someone to go with but then flaked at the last minute and not wanting to miss such a chance went anyway.

"First show live let alone in the front row," said Christina. Obviously Galina didn't know her situation but she wasn't going to be rude to the older woman either. She figured if her personal life was known it would come out and if not don't dwell and just let things be. "I'm excited though I have been a fan for ten years ever since I was eight and I am going through some personal issues and this is just a one night distraction of not thinking about everything going on in my life," she added.

"Well enjoy the show. Joe isn't on tonight since he is still not medically cleared but he is here backstage and of course we came for moral support," said Galina with a grin.

"Oh I am planning on enjoying my first ever live show. No matter what I'm dealing with wrestling just gives me happiness and a distraction from all the b.s., " she said censoring herself in front of the woman's daughter.

Finally it was time to start and Christina was on the edge of her seat. First match was Dean Ambrose verses Bray Wyatt aka Jonathan Good and Windham Rotunda. It was an intense match and Christina was cheering Dean Ambrose the whole way.

"Throw that loony through a table Uncle Dean!" Christina heard from beside her and she saw that Roman Reign's little girl was right next to her really getting into the match because she loved her Uncle Dean or Jon whatever he went by with her.

Laughing Christina cheered with the little girl. "Wyatt you are going down. I don't think Sister Abigail will help your ass this time!" she called out. "Whoops sorry I slipped and sad a bad word," she said aloud.

Dean ended up getting the pin and winning. Swagger was the new US champ, Nikki Bella retained her title. Mizdow lost their titles. Now it was time for the main event. Seth Rollins verses John Cena.

The arena was on fire and totally divided. It was half and half 'lets go Cena' and 'Cena Sucks'. Christina was behind Cena all the way and Seth caught a breather and was at where they were at.

"You just wait till daddy gets back you sellout!" Joelle yelled at Seth.

"He is not going to do anything little girl and you should know that you need to be on my side," said Seth being in total character especially since everyone knew who Roman's daughter was. It would make it more fun for the storyline for when he did come back.

"I smell a spear and a superman punch coming after your ass you damn sellout!" Christina yelled before hi fiving some fellow fans along with Joelle and her mom Galina. Seth pointed at the group upfront behind the announcers and was talking trash but he didn't expect Cena to hit the AA on him.

The crowd exploded as Cena was declared the winner. Christina's first ever live event was so much fun for her. Now reality had set in. What now. Her father gave her away but where was her future husband or was he lying about that and just wanted her out of his house.

"Christina Stevenson?" asked a security guard.

"That's me," said Christina feeling nervous and scared. Shit she was engaged and she had never even been with a man before. She was terrified because she had no idea what to expect.

"Come with me," said the security guard leading her backstage.

**A/N: I thought I would try something new and a little different. What do you think of what I hope would happen tomorrow! Please review. Also I am not following the entire storyline just how I see things fit lol! So how do you think Chris's meeting with her fiance is going to be?**


	2. Chapter 2

Following the security guard backstage Christina was shaking. When they got to the locker-room the security guard knocked. Then he opened the door and shoved her in. Christina was staring right at her future husband six foot two with sleeves on both arms and the tag belt along his shoulder.

"I'm Josh Christina and since your father promised you to me I will make it clear on how things are going to go. I would never lay a harmful hand on you but you are to be my wife and that means intimacy. I want that. Though since you have never done that before I will make it as pleasurable as possible, the man said.

"You are scaring her so chill a bit," said Jonathan Fatu.

"I have to agree with my husband on that one," said Naomi. "High Chris I'm Trinity and well you are promised to Josh. Though don't worry because you will be okay," the older woman said.

"Be careful because you could break her in half," said Jonathan.

"Shut up alright. Fuck! I would never hurt her or any other female unless its scripted in the ring," Josh exclaimed.

"Little bro I know that you are not like that. Just calm it down," said Jon.

Meanwhile Christina was scared and was worried about getting hit once again cause it was the same thing with her fucking prick of a father. Though she was surprised that Josh never raised his hand to her.

* * *

That night he never insisted anything from her. All he did was hold her through the night. Even though Christina felt very uncomfortable she didn't fight him on it and just let him hold her while she was in a tshirt and panties. Though all he did was just hold her and she felt incredibly safe.

* * *

The next day Jon, Josh, Trinity and herself got ready to drive to Detroit Michigan for Raw which was a two and a half hour drive from Cleaveland. While everyone was putting their bags in the rental SUV Christina spoke up.

"Hey you want me to drive so you guys can rest up. I'm used to driving everywhere so its no problem," she said.

"Thanks I really appreciate it. Hey baby wanna have some backseat fun," Jonathan said to his wife.

"Seriously guys," Josh complained as he handed Chris the keys and hopped into the passenger side seat. Jonathan just laughed as he climbed into the back.

"Ignore these tools," Trinity joked as she climbed into the back. Chris jumped into the driver's seat and adjusted the seat and put on her seatbelt and started the car. Josh put his seat back and closed his eyes and Jon and Trinity cuddled up together in the back and fell asleep also. Chris turned on the radio but kept the volume low so as not to bother everyone sleeping.

Taking out her Samsung S3 she plugged it into the USB Port and started her play list. She hit the interstate as Katy Perry's Dark Horse started playing. She wondered how life was going to be now. So far things seemed fine. Josh never stepped out of line but he never really tried to get to know her either and she didn't know if she could be in a loveless marriage. Hell this wasn't really a real engagement since her father more or less gave her away.

She had been driving for an hour when her mom's favorite song came on. Meet Me in Montana by Dan Seals and Marie Osmond. Things were so much better before her mom got killed in that car accident. Her father had a real job and her parents had a great marriage.

Even though her dad was over weight and her mom used to be a model at one time she didn't look at his appearance. More so his heart. Her father was Irish, Greek, and some German in him were her mom was pretty much down home. She came from Nashville Tennessee with out a lot to her name. She never had a family and her father was the first family she really had.

Her father never drank either let alone raise a hand to either of them. It all changed after the accident though. He started drinking heavily and he quit his job and spent most of his time in Vicksburg at the Casinos. It was then he got into trouble with some loan sharks and had to sell her off in order to pay his debt so he wouldn't get the shit kicked out of him.

She missed her mom so much it killed her and hearing her favorite song she knew she had to pull over and calm herself down or else she would end up getting into an accident herself.

What had happened to her dad. One of the reasons why she drove all the time was because her father was always drunk. It was a drunk driver that killed her mom and she would be dammed if she let that happen to someone else.

Getting off the interstate she pulled into a BP station and parked.

"What's going on?" asked Trinity half asleep.

"I need to use the restroom do any of you want anything?" she asked. She didn't want to tell them that she was ready to break down over personal issues since she barely knew them and at most knew them as the USOS and Naomi.

"Sure get us all a bottle water," said Trinity. "Are you okay?" she asked noting that the teenager looked like she was ready to break.

"I'm fine. We are almost there according to the gps. About another forty five minutes," said Christina as she got out of the car and went inside. Trinity was worried about her and when she saw Natalya and TJ had stopped she texted her to check on her.

Meanwhile Christina walked into the women's bathroom and just broke. The last few weeks and months had finally taken a toll on her. From losing her mom to her dad's sudden change with the drinking and physical, verbal, and emotional abuse to him just giving her away like she was a dog and then finally dropping her off at the arena in Cleavland like she was just a dog he wanted to get rid off.

Putting her head in her hands the petite blond put her head in her hands and sobbed leaning up against the bathroom sink.

"Are you okay Miss?" asked Natalya walking into the bathroom.

"Its not my fault what happened but he had to go and blame me for it. Its probably why he just dropped me off and left because I am worthless," she exclaimed.

"Whoa whoever said that is the one that is worthless. I don't know you but you seem like too nice a person to be told that you are worthless. Who said that anyway? Boyfriend?" asked Natalya.

"No my father. After mom died he changed and then last night he handed me a ticket to TLC. You see my mom and I were big fans and we had planned to go together and I had no idea that mom scored tickets in the front row. Well anyway mom died in a accident and my dad just dropped me off in front of the arena and left. Its like he didn't want me anymore so he got rid of me like I am some dog. I was driving along and then my mom's favorite song came on it was all I could do not to break down while driving so I got of the interstate and pulled in here," said Christina.

"Oh honey I am so sorry you are going through so much right now. Things will get better for you, you just have to have faith. There was a time I thought my marriage was going to end but we worked through it and it got better. Don't give up just because assholes got in your way. Press on," said Natalya.

"I guess you are right. I should start focusing on my dreams and that is to one day be a WWE diva," Christina confessed.

"You got the looks for it and with hard work you will make it. Also a good way to get frustration out is once you get to wherever you are going find a gym and work out. It helps a whole lot," said Natalya.

"I think I will do that. Thanks for the advice. It is great meeting and getting advice from one of my idols," said Christina feeling a lot better and able to finish out the drive.

"Welcome kid. I always say when life gives you lemons make lemonade," Natalya said giving her a hug. The two women went there separate ways and Christina went to the cooler and pulled out three bottle waters and a Blue Mountain Dew for herself. She hoped she had enough money to pay for everything but when she opened up her wallet she was surprised to see a credit card in her wallet. She looked at it and it said Josh Fatu on it. Then she saw she had a twenty so she paid with cash for the drinks and walked back out to the SUV. Pulling the keys out of her pocket she got back into the drivers seat and proceeded the rest of the way to Detroit.

**A/N: Enjoy and what do you think about her dreams. You think Josh would support her in wanting to be a wrestler? I am working on the next chapter of my holiday fic and it will be out as soon as possible. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To this one reviewer here are my answers to your questions. First of all I will go correct that mistake and edit that chapter. Another thing the reason that my character told Natalya everything is that she needed to let it out or it was going to consume her plus she was her favorite diva and looked up to her. Thirdly if you would have read it well her didn't didn't buy the front row ticket. Her mom bought it before her accident because they both were planning on going to the show anyway. And for my other reviewers thank you so much for reviewing I really appreciate it. Okay on with chapter three!**

* * *

When they all got to the hotel in Detroit they checked in. Josh and Christina had their own room along with Trinity and Jon. Josh was still tired so he decided to lay down and Christina took out a pair of yoga pants and a green sports bra like workout top that was midriff and tennis shoes. She slipped on her hooded jacket and grabbed her key.

"Hey I'm going to the gym for awhile and I would like to discuss a few things with you later. My dreams and what I want for the future. I mean I am still very young and barely eighteen," she said.

"Okay we can talk later. Enjoy your workout," said Josh half asleep. Christina sighed and grabbed her key card and a towel and walked out and then went downstairs to the hotel gym. It had it all. From Crossfit to machines along with a steam room.

Christina decided to take out her frustration on the punching bag. Putting on her gloves she put on her Beats headphones and connected her cell to them and put her workout play list on. Her mom knew of her dream of being a professional wrestler and she supported her one hundred percent. She said follow your dreams no matter what.

She thought about that drunk who took everything away from her and started beating the hell out of the punching bag. Lost in her thoughts and her music she didn't know what was going on around her.

Meanwhile the Miz walked into the gym after getting into yet another argument with Maryse. It seemed like all they did was fight and argue and he was getting tired off it. It was then when he saw the young woman in the green midriff top beating the hell out of the punching bag.

Man she was beautiful and if he wasn't already married he would totally invite her to his hotel room. Though he wondered if she was single. Probably not though with her looks. He decided to go up to her and talk to her when she stopped to take a break and drink some water.

Turing on the charm he walked over to her. "So what's a pretty woman like you doing working out all by yourself?" asked Mike.

"Miz what are you doing hitting on me? Aren't you married?" asked Christina not missing a beat.

"I'm wounded and yes I am otherwise I would have to ask you out," said Mike.

"And how do you know if I'm single are not?" asked Christina.

"Are you?" asked Mike

"It's complicated. Besides even if I was my priorities are not relationships. Its getting into NXT and eventually WWE," said Christina.

"So no matter what even if we were both single I would still get shot down?" asked Mike.

"Basically," said Christina walking off to do some rope climbs.

"Haha shot down!"

"Fuck you Sandow," Mike fired back.

Christina totally lost track of time. She was working out like a pro and had no idea what time it was until her music got interrupted by her phone ringing. Sitting down on a weight bench she toweled off and took a long drink of water.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"It has been two hours. Where are you?" asked Josh.

"I'm down at the hotel gym. I had no idea I was gone this long. I lost track of time," said Christina.

"Well get up here because we need to talk about what I expect from you and I need to know what your plans are," said Josh.

"Will be up in a minute," said Christina ending the call. Taking her jacket she put it back on and then walked out of the drum and went up to their room. Unlocking the door she walked in and saw Josh sitting on the bed.

"Have a seat hun," he said as Christina walked over and sat down beside him on the king sized bed.

"I know you were thrown into this and this was the last thing you wanted but I want to make things work. Now at some point when I have time off we are going to introduce you to my parents along with Joe's parents. The others you will most likely meet backstage at any even. Now as far as the wedding goes due to my schedule we will have to plan it far out in advance. Have you given any thought to what kind of wedding you wanted. Both Joe and Jon did the Hawaiian beach type wedding. I am not sure if you wanted something different or what," said Josh.

"Well since I don't really call what this is a marriage. I was just handed off so my father could get out of debt. I mean we don't have to do anything because a piece of paper isn't going to change anything. And with that another point is that I want to follow my dreams. Before mom died she supported my dream to be in the WWE as a diva. Even though things changed my dreams haven't," said Christina.

"Okay first of all even though things got this way in a non traditional way my parents would want a wedding and no not a courthouse style wedding. And second it might take longer to get there but you will travel with us and train for your dreams. I will support you but I do not want you in Orlando by yourself while I'm on the road. Trinity, Jon, and I can train you on the road. That way I can keep an eye on you. Another thing no NXT. When you get to a certain point you will be our manager and eventually maybe get into a storyline with another diva against us and slowly start your solo career that way," said Josh.

Christina folded her arms. One of the things she looked forward to was having an apartment to herself in Orlando and rooming with one of the other women at the performance center who wanted the same thing. Kind of like college but in wrestling and just enjoying being single and training for her dream career.

"Do you not trust me? I mean I was looking forward to kind of being on my own while I was training for my career and making friends. Going out. I have never in my life been in a club and now that I'm old enough one of the things I have been looking forward to doing is having a night out with the girls," said Christina.

"You can do that on the road with us. I don't know how else to get that into your skull that you are not leaving my sight. Jon is the same way with Trinity," said Josh.

"Fine fine. Oh and speaking of the marriage I have another request. I'm sure you know that I have never been with a man and my plan has always been to wait until my wedding night," said Christina.

"I don't know if I can do that. You are very beautiful and I just want you all the time when I am around you. My sex drive is just like Jon's and ask Trinity how he gets," said Josh.

"Do I have a say in anything?" asked Christina.

"Nope," said Josh. Getting up Christina grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower slamming and then locking the door. Josh laid back on the bed. This was going to be a struggle because she was brought up to be independent and he like his twin was the one who always wanted to be in charge!

**A/N: So do you think one or both are wanting too much? Think they can find a compromise? I how do you think Josh will react when he finds out Miz was flirting with his woman? Enjoy and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To this reviewer that has to nitpick everything. The reason that Josh is being how is being will come out you just have to have patience and another thing he had no idea that she was wanting to become a wrestler so he figured the it would be a lot less than two hours in the gym. And yes I saw that mishap and I will edit it. Oh I might as well just give it away the reason that her dad was the way he was it was two reasons. One he missed his ex wife Beth and two he was drunk all the time. Everyone else thank you for your wonderful reviews. They inspire me to update quicker! Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Christina cried a little as she sat in the shower. Nothing was going right and it seemed like things were going from bad to worse. Though she figured that maybe the reason that Josh flipped out about her being in the gym for so long was he had no idea that she wanted to train to become a diva.

Getting out of the shower she dried off and put on a pair of teal low rise jeans and a teal, black, and brown flowy silk top and put on a pair of three inch brown ankle boots. Fixing her hair she put it up in a ponytail.

Walking out of the bathroom she saw Josh sitting on the bed still. He was on his phone texting someone and when she came back into the room he looked up and sighed.

"Listen sorry I came across a little harsh but you have to understand I have my reasons about why I want you with me all the time even when you do want to train for your own career. Another thing I have been thinking about how you said you wanted to wait until our wedding night whenever that would be, well I am willing to compromise on that one. We don't go all the way until that night, but I do want to do other stuff," said Josh.

"But the question is why don't you want me to train in Orlando? Heck I can see if Charlotte Flair has extra room in her apartment," said Christina.

"Listen I have my reasons, but as a compromise I will talk to my brother and Joe and ask them what they think and tell them the reasons why. Now I noticed you hardly have anything. I am sending you shopping with my sister in law Trinity and a couple of the other divas. There is a credit card in your wallet you can use and there is no limit," said Josh.

Christina sighed. He was trying so she in turn had to try also. Though they didn't have a lot of time to do a full fledge talk it out but they could part on civil ground. "Josh this is all knew to me. I had my entire life planned out and then the accident happened and WHAM things went to shit and my dad gave me to you. I know nothing about you but your wrestling character. I have been trying to hold everything in but its hard. Today I broke and I could break again. I told my all time idle everything about being given away to pay off a debt and who to it was," she said.

Josh walked over to her and pulled her in his arms, "You can break if you need to. No one in that locker room except for a select few would say anything about it. You can lean on me and let me be strong for you. Sweetheart I will say this much. When your father showed me your picture I was taken in by your beauty and innocence. Then last night when your entire world was shattered you forgot about it and was having fun with that little girl sitting near you. Both of you yelling out and having a good time. You knew that she was Joe's daughter but it made no difference to you. You wanted to be a role model and have fun with fans young and old because you love the WWE and well it is your escape," he said.

"Wow I am just in shock. You barely know me but you caught me dead on. It was how it was. I was losing myself in the show and forgetting everything that was going on in my life. I never saw Joe's daughter, the daughter of Roman Reigns even though I knew that's who she was. I saw a young fan that was enjoying herself also and as one fan to the other I extended the olive branch so to speak!" said Christina.

"You are a beautiful person and that is one of the reasons why I am starting to care for you more and more," said Josh as he began to lean in for a kiss. He was interrupted by a knock that the door. "Dammit, what the fuck?" he said aloud walking to the door and opening it to reveal Trinity, Natalya, Melina, The Bellas, Arianne, and Eva Marie.

"Shopping time!" said Trinity.

"Hey we want to meet the new girl among us," said Nicole and the others just nodded.

Josh groaned, "Ugh if you could have waited five more minutes…..," he trailed off.

"Joshua if you are anything like Jon well….I'm not even going there on that one," said Trinity.

Christina followed the girls out and they all climbed into the rental SUV and headed for the local mall. Meanwhile Josh went to meet up with Joe and Jon at the gym. Jonathan Good joined them also and they were all doing weights when Josh started.

"Guys I have a problem and I need your advice on it," he said.

"Whats up?" asked his twin.

"Well you know a relationship is all about compromise right? Well we were able to come up with one compromise but not the other and that's career. You see she wants to go down to Orlando and pursue a career in wrestling and train down there. She had said that when her mom was alive she supported her and well I freaked out because she was down in the gym for two hours but I had no idea that she wanted to follow in our footsteps," said Josh.

"I see no problem with that Uce. What did you say to her?" asked Joe.

"Well I told her that instead of going down to Orlando and then joining NXT that she stay and train on the road and eventually become our manager and then have her own singles matches and branch off that way. She wanted to do the entire NXT thing and share an apartment with one of the other diva's in training," said Josh.

"And what is the problem with that? I mean you are being totally over the top," said Jon Fatu.

"Let me finish," Josh said. He told the others the rest and that was when they saw his point.

"Shit," said Jonathan Good.

"My advice is tell her the reason why. It's a good reason and if you talk to her she will understand and see your point and do the on the road training with us," said Jon Fatu.

Later on Christina came back to her room with a couple shopping bags. She didn't buy much just what she thought she needed along with a couple of suitcases. She saw there was a note from Josh saying that he was down at the gym and he would meet her back in the room before they went to the arena for Raw.

Putting all of her packages in the bed she cut off all the tags and started separating outfits and pajamas and putting all of the things in the suitcase and she decided to wear one of her new outfits for raw. She grabbed a teal colored sleeveless romper and a pair of teal stilettos.

She walked into the bathroom and changed and was just doing her hair when the door opened and Josh walked in. He just stared at his fiance. She was a vision of beauty and he knew that it would be the right thing to tell her the reason why he wanted her to stay on the road with them so she could be kept an eye on.

"Sweetheart come sit down so we can talk some more before I take a shower before we go to the arena. You see the reason that I want you on the road and train at the same time is I am afraid your dad will come after you. When he came to me about you he flat out said I didn't have to say yes because he could always sell you to the loan sharks for them to do whatever to you," Josh began.

Christina was just in shock. How could her own father do such a thing. Josh saw the tears going down her face and he felt awful about what her dad did to her. He walked over to her and pulled her to him and then continued.

"I couldn't let him do that so I offered and then yesterday when I saw you out in the crowd just having fun and forgetting everything that was going on and even letting Joe's daughter have fun with you just told me that you have a bAig heart and are a wonderful person. I canceled the check and I have a feeling that when Barry discovers that he is going to be pissed and come after you and if you are not on the road with the WWE you will be vulnerable. That's why I don't want you in Orlando by yourself training. You can train on the road so you will not be by yourself," said Josh.

"So you support me in my dreams but because of that sick bastard I have to just do it all on the road?" asked Christina.

"Yes. I am sorry but I don't trust that bastard," said Josh.

Christina hugged him. She appreciated Josh looking out for her and compromising with her. He supported her career and he supported her morals but he needed to compromise and find something that the two of them would agree on. A happy medium so to speak.

"I understand Josh," said Christina.

**A/N: Well do you think Josh had a good reason for wanting her to train on the road? Also do you think they have anymore hurdles to jump? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Christina followed Josh into the arena and she ended up hanging out in the diva's locker room. Nicole, Brianna, Natalya, and Danielle were in there. Danielle looked at the young woman who was nothing more than just a baby.

"Who is this? New recruit?" Danielle said in a snooty tone.

"Oh get your head out of your ass. She is new to the group and she wants to be a diva so shut your damn mouth," said Natalya.

"I was just asking blondie," Danielle snapped.

"Seriously do you get off on starting shit with everyone. I mean its like you are a major bitch to everyone. No wonder Natalya wanted to kick you out of the car for talking shit about TJ. Yes I saw that episode of Total Divas. I'm a big fan and I want to be a diva one day," said Christina standing up for herself. If she was going to work with this woman some day she needed to put her in her place.

"What's going on in here?" asked Trinity.

"Danielle with her usual shit. Now she is giving Christina a hard time," said Nicole.

"What is so special about this small woman. She couldn't be a diva. We all could break her in half she is so tiny," said Danielle.

"Ummm size doesn't matter. Look at AJ. And also you have no idea what she is going through at the moment so just shut up," said Natalya.

"You know why she is here?" asked Danielle.

"We all do. I more than the rest. So shut your face unless you want to be faced with the rear view!" Trinity snapped.

"Don't worry about it I'm just a charity case. Oh Danielle you are nothing but a spoiled bitch who has no idea what goes on in anyone else's life," Christina told her. She was done with all of this. She would leave and never look back.

Yes it would be giving up on her dream but she didn't want a forced marriage, people who didn't even know her hating on her, nor her father wanting to sell her again. No she would just disappear.

She ran through the locker rooms and the hallways pushing everyone out of her way. She finally found the exit and she ran out and starting running down the street with tears in her eyes.

She forgot that she was wearing stilettos so when her heel hit a crack she fell to the ground twisting her ankle. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Christina said aloud exasperated. She just wanted to leave and never look back. She tried to get up but her ankle caused her to fall right back down. "FUCKING SHIT!" she yelled!

She tried again and this time she was able to get up. Though her ankle was hurting like hell she could walk if she took her shoes off. Walking along she looked into her purse to see what she had. She had four thousand dollars cash in one area that her mom gave her at one point that she never took out.

She had fifty dollars in her wallet and Josh's credit card. That was it. She figured she would used what her mom gave her and somehow get the credit card back because she was not going to use it at all. It would be like putting a bull's eye on herself.

Walking along she had no idea how long she was walking when a car pulled up beside her and stopped. It was a Stretch Hummer and the back door opened and Team Mizdow got out.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Miz.

"I don't know. Anywhere away from Tennessee, Mississippi, and here. I don't want to be near were I was from nor do I want dad to find me. Just move along and pretend you never saw me," said Christina.

"We can't let you go alone. I know you are just a fan but you need to get to where some can take care of you," said Mike.

"She is to be married to my cousin so step aside.. You come with me Now!" he ordered. Christina looked up and saw that it was Joe Anoa'I aka Roman Reigns. She thought that he wasn't cleared to wrestle yet with is injury but maybe he was making a surprise return on raw that night.

"Just leave me alone all of you and let me go," said Christina.

"Nope," was all Joe said as he picked her up and put her in the front seat of his rental and drove back to the arena. "Why did you run?" he asked as he drove.

"I can't do this. Live this life. It is just too hard. I can't get married. I'm only eighteen. I have dreams and I want to do other things before I take that step. Further more I want to be in love with the guy. Not be sold just so my dad could get out of debt. I know I am no longer sold but based on those circumstances I can't love someone who would just take someone given to them," said Christina.

"I know things are hard for you and your entire life was thrown up in the air but if you would just give him a chance and try to embrace what you have and make something out of it things will go a lot easier," said Joe putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I know he is probably pissed about me running," said Christina.

"Probably. Though just to let you know no matter how pissed he ever gets he will never lay a hand on you. We were raised better than that and our father's would kick our asses from here to California if we did mess up in that way," said Joe as he pulled into the parking lot of the arena.

Grabbing his bags along with Christina he walked into the building and found the Uso's dressing room and knocked in the door. "Found her!" he called.

Josh opened up the door and saw his fiance in his cousin's arms along with all of his bags. Quickly he took her from Joe and sat her down on the couch. He frowned when he saw that her ankle was black and blue.

"What happened?" asked Josh.

"Well she was trying to run when I guess her shoe got caught in a crack in the sidewalk and she twisted her ankle," said Joe.

"Danielle was her breaking point. She was talking trash about her and Christina just fled because she couldn't take her bullying," said Trinity walking in the locker room.

Christina just leaned her head back against the couch closing her eyes. She knew she was in for it. Suddenly she had a flashback of something that she totally blocked out.

"_BARRY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" a woman yelled as a six year old Christina was hiding in a closet._

"_YOU SEE THIS SHIT? YOU SEE IT. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HAD TO HAVE THE LITTLE BITCH IF THE FIRST PLACE," Barry yelled out as he pointed to a spilt glass of grape coolaide on the living room carpet._

"_It was an accident Barry," the woman said before she got punched in the face and shoved up against the wall by her husband before she got hit again._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP. I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED HER AND WANTED YOU TO GET AN ABORTION. BUT NO YOU HAD TO HAVE THE LITTLE BITCH AND NOW THE FUCKING CARPET IS RUINED!" Barry yelled before hitting his wife once again._

"_Daddy please stop. It wasn't her fault it was mine. I wasn't paying attention and I knocked it over. Please leave her alone," the young six year old pleaded._

"_SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH," Barry yelled before grabbing Christina and turning her over his knee and spanking her hard with a belt._

"Please I am sorry and I will never do it again," Christina said still thinking that she was six years old and forgetting where she was at.

Josh tried to hug her but she pushed him away as she pushed Joe away to when they tried to comfort her. Trinity stepped in and hugged the younger woman to her and rubbed her back soothing her.

"Hey its okay you are no longer wherever you where. You are at the arena for Monday Night Raw and you are among friends and family. Calm down sweetie," said Trinity.

"She wanted me. She was so great to me. Dad always hated me and blamed me for everything. I wrecked their marriage. Because of me my mom was in a car accident. Everything I did was wrong. Though mom supported me and she supported my dreams. She was a wonderful mom but because of me dad treated her like shit," Christina said sobbing.

Josh once again tried to hug her but Christina shoved him away. Trinity understood everything now. Because of how her dad was she wouldn't be quick to trust men no matter who they were. It was the reason she let Trinity comfort her and not Josh, her husband, or Joe.

**A/N: Skeletons coming out of the closet and a attempted jailbreak so to speak. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

As Christina calmed down she felt embarrassed for seeming so weak. Though she just couldn't seem to trust her own fiance and she felt bad because of it. Though then again he is trying to control every aspect of her life and she just didn't want to live that way.

"Hey girl why don't we get Natalya and some of the girls together and we can all travel together to the next city for Smackdown. It looks like you could use some girl time," said Trinity.

"Sounds good," Christina said softly.

"Well lets get you to the trainers to get that ankle looked at. Can you trust my husband enough to take you?" asked Trinity.

"I guess," Christina said weakly. Trinity nodded at Jon and Jon picked her up with ease and carried her to the trainers just after Natalya and the Bella's walked in.

"What happened?" asked Nicole.

"Christina had a breakdown and a flashback to what happened in her life. Her dad was an asshole even before she lost her mom and she is still dealing with the aftermath. She has a dream and that's really all she wants out of life," said Trinity.

"Well I said that I would be there for her and support her on that," said Josh.

"What her traveling and never being let out of your sight. Seriously she needs to be schooled properly. We are not trainers. That's why I say she needs to go to the Performance Center and then to NXT!" said Trinity.

"Oh so her asshole father could easily get to her when I'm not around? I cannot allow that to happen and there is no guarantee that she will be safe in Orlando," said Josh.

Wait a minute doesn't she have a future relative that has a training center in Minneola Florida?" asked Natalya.

"Yea its my Uncle's place," said Joe.

"Barry could still get her there. Even if it is family owned and family is around all the time there is always that split second something could happen," said Josh.

"Does he have a passport?" asked Natalya.

"Were are you going with this?" asked Josh.

"Well its though but I could ask my family about her training at their wrestling school in Canada," said Natalya.

"That could work also. Or my dad's brother's place would work just as well. Something tells me that this Barry prick isn't so smart and if he is still in gambling debt from loan sharks his days are numbered," said Joe. "Well I got to go. I am not saying what but the fans are going to get a treat tonight in the Rollins, Cena rematch!" he said walking out.

"Well I guess I should call Afa and explain the situation," said Josh.

"You are doing the right thing. I know this isn't exactly how you wanted to get engaged and married but if you want to gain her trust you should let her live out her dreams. I know you want to protect her from the big bag wolf, but like Joe said if he is in such a debt that he has to sell his daughter he will not last long. Though I think I would rather her go to school in Minneola instead of Orlando. No offense but Canada is just too far," said Josh.

"You are a good man and don't worry you have us to help you out with Christina. She will get to like you and fall for you. Just give her some time," said Trinity hugging her brother in law as Jon and Christina came in.

"So how is the ankle?" asked Natalya.

"I sprained it when I tripped. Damn stilettos," said Christina.

"No its more like you were trying to run from me and you tripped on the sidewalk. Anyway lets forget about that. I have been thinking things out and talking with Joe and these lovely ladies here and I decided that instead of making you stay on the road to train I decided to send you to the Training Center in Minneola Florida. Reasons are for one if you want to live out your dreams this is a really good school and it's the only wrestling school sanctioned by Vince McMahon other than Orlando," said Josh.

"And not many people know about it unless they look online. Plus the Performance Center is getting all the attention," said Trinity.

"And its family owned. Your future inlaws own it so with that and the security of not many people knowing about it just makes it entirely better for you to live out your dreams. I know Josh over hear would feel safer if you were among family. That way he could relax while he is on the road and you can focus on making your dreams come true. Though I must say working with family makes it harder. They want you to do better than everyone else because you are related to them," said Natalya speaking from experience.

"Well I'm not blood so that's a little bit on my side. Though I have wanted this for years and I have told my mom that she supports me. Well supported me. I just wish I had her with me now," said Christina feeling a little down.

"Hey its okay I am here and so are the rest of us," Josh said as he tried to put an arm around her but Christina flinched away from him. Feeling dejected he stormed out of the locker room and Jon hurried after him.

"Hey she doesn't really trust men all that much because for years her dad used to physically, mentally, emotionally, verbal and possibly even sexually abused her," said Jon.

"What the fuck! Sexually? Are you fucking sure about this?" exclaimed Josh.

"I wouldn't swear on it in court but I have my suspicions with the way she seems to act sometimes. It when she had a flashback I am thinking that maybe she is blocking lot of things from her past out and then it seems like those memories are trying to come back and its just rough on her," said Jon.

"So help me if your suspicions are true I'm going to be in jail for murder," Josh ranted.

"No you are not. You are going to be there for her just like the rest of us. Dad is a trainer at the school she is going to so we just have him and Afa along with his brother to keep an eye on her," said Jon being the voice of reason. Jon was the even tempered of the bunch. He only lost it that one time on Total Diva's when the he threw a glass decoration down and broke it before storming out the door.

"You are right. Man I hate that you are the oldest because it seems like you are always right!" Josh complained.

"I love you too bro," said Jon.

Meanwhile inside the dressing room Christina felt bad for flinching away. She had no idea what made her so nervous around these guys that she grew up watching. She didn't understand any of it. She had a chance to live out her dreams and yet she had a freakout and tried to run and ended up twisting her ankle.

Sighing she leaned her head back against the couch, "I can't wait for my ankle to heal because I need to hit the gym and work off some of my worries and thoughts. I don't understand why I flinched away from my own fiance. I know this isn't like a normal relationship or engagement but….shit I don't know what is wrong with me," said Christina as she was sitting with Natalya, Nicole, Brianna, and Trinity.

"I think it has something to do with your past. You blocked a lot out and obviously based on that dream/flashback you had those memories are breaking through. Just try to let things come as is and no that we will be there for you no matter what," said Trinity.

"Thanks! Though I cannot wait to start my training. This is a dream come true!" Christina said all excited.

"Well give it until your ankle heals and then you are all set. Also I know that you might be nervous about going to Josh's all on your own over the two days we have off so Jon and I am coming to Pensacola instead of going to Tampa," said Trinity.

"Our I could talk to John and see if we can just have all of you guys at his place in Tampa and have a little party," said Nicole.

"Either way could would. I just am not ready to be alone with him quit yet. Shit I don't even want him touching me and that's why I flinched. Why I have no idea!" said Christina.

**A/N: Well it looks like she is going to be able to follow her dreams after all and go to an actual wrestling school! Please review! Also in later chapters when she is schooling instead of using a bunch of OC's I am going to be using Tough Enough Contestants from seasons one through three! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter contains sensitive subjects.**

Even though Christina was going to be riding to the next city with Trinity, Brianna, Natalya, Nicole, and Eva Marie she was a little nervous about the room situation that night. Yes the night before she totally felt safe and with Josh holding her she felt at ease but she had something at the back of her mind making her nervous.

She had no idea what. Though she was comforted that she had a three hour girl time trip after Raw. Though she decided to take a chance to calm her nerves. "Hey by any chance is Eva Marie rooming with anyone? I only ask because well I don't want to share a room with Josh. Yes he never stepped out of line the night before I am just….," she trailed off.

"Has something happened in your life to make you fear men?" asked Natalya.

"Funny you should ask. I am not sure. I could have blocked out more than my dad beating the shit out of my mom when I was six," said Christina. Trinity once again felt like the older sister. Hell she was even bigger, more muscular and more voluptuous than Christina. Though she felt that she needed to protect her.

"I will talk to Jon and instead of getting us separate rooms I was thinking one room with two king sized beds. Jon won't have any action for one night but he will live. Another thing sleep in the same bed with your man. We will be in the same room so you have nothing to worry about," said Trinity.

Christina cursed under her breath and then she let out some of her opinions. "Damn it I hate being weak. This damn ankle. Yes I freaked out because of what summer said and then I was getting flashbacks of a woman getting the hell beat out of her and as I looked closer it was my own mother. She was five foot four and dad was five foot six all fat. Then I compare myself. I am five foot three or four and I weight a hundred and fifteen pounds. Josh is six foot two weighing in at two hundred and twenty eight pounds of all muscle. Now you see how I am freaking the fuck out," she said.

"Wow. Sounds like you need some professional help because these male wrestlers are muscular and some are downright huge. If you are going to be a diva you need to be used to being around large men," said Natalya.

"Okay I have no problem with training with large men. I know I will have a lot of big men around me when I am in school and when I come to work here. Its just…..," Christina trailed off.

"Its one thing on a business level but on an intimate level based on what happened with your parents you are afraid to get physical and try to form a bond because you have only saw an severely unhealthy relationship with your parents," said Brianna. She was the more sensitive out of the Bella Twins.

"Brie you nailed it," said Christina. She was about to say something else when another flashback/memory hit her.

_Fourteen year old Christina had just finished up her homework and was getting ready to go to sleep when the door opened and her overweight father walked in and sat on the bed with her._

"_You are so beautiful but you are also a worthless fuckup who ain't worth shit. Though you do seem to give me pleasure," Barry said as he started playing with her breasts._

"_What are you doing? Leave me alone," Christina pleaded._

"_Shut the fuck up you fucking worthless bitch!" Barry said before hitting her in the face and then easing his hand down to where it was in a sensitive area. Taking two fingers he shoved himself in and proceeded to fuck her with is fingers. "You are worthless. No one will ever want you because you are nothing but a mistake and a piece of trash. I own you an don't you for get that. Now touch me!" he demanded pulling his number out._

_The fourteen year old had no choice but to do what he wanted. All she wanted to do then was kill herself. Though ironically after her father left she got on you tube and found a Jon Moxeley video and knew she wanted to be a wrestler. _

Christina was crying and gasping for breath as Nicole, Trinity, Natalya, Brianna, and then Eva had shown up and wanted to comfort the young woman. "Just breath everything will be okay. We are here and no one will ever hurt you. Just relax," said Natalya rubbing her back.

The door opened and Jon and Josh walked in. "Hey after the Seth, Cena rematch we can go. So how are we going to do this with the travel arrangements?" asked Jon.

"I'm driving," said Christina.

"What about your ankle?" asked Eva Marie.

"It was the left side and as long as I drive a automatic transmission I should be alright," said Christina.

"I know I don't know you but from what I see with everything you have been through maybe you need some professional help. I will be there for you. I had my own problems and I was once an alcoholic," said Eva.

"Oh my dad seemed to live on that stuff after mom died in that car accident. Though as things keep on coming back I believe he was always like that. Any father that would," she trailed off thinking of the last flashback with that abuse just made her sick.

"I know this is hard but please trust the man who you are going to marry. I know the circumstances may not be normal but you are to be married," said Trinity.

"Fuck I know. Listen the reason that I wanted to not have sex until my wedding night is because of my asshole dad. Not all but most. I want to have someone be with me because they love me with my issues and all. That's why." said Christina.

She didn't say anything else as she was watching the Seth Rollins John Cena match. J&amp;J security tried to get involved but then Roman Reigns shocked the crowd and stopped Big Show from helping Seth win.

"Woooo yea kick ass! Lets go Cena! Sorry I cannot stand the authority. I may want to be in the WWE but I still am a fan!" said Christina.

"Baby," said Josh as he tried once again to show Christina affection but she flinched away from him. Sighing he began talking," Sweetheart I am so sorry for what your dad did to you. I know you probably think of me as the monster who bought you after your father sold you so to speak but that is not how it is. As I am getting to know you I am starting to care for you more and more and dare I say I am falling in love with you," Josh confessed in front of everyone in their locker room.

"Josh you need to find someone who is not broken. I am broken. I am afraid to be intimate due to my father's abuse. Not to mention I have dreams and they do not include being a stay at home wife/mother," said Christina.

"Okay lets all just take a break. I texted John. He has no problem with Trinity, Brianna, Christina, Natalya, and Eva on is bus just to the next city," said Nicole.

"Wow John's bus is like a hotel on wheels. Anyway it would do Chris good to get away," said Brianna.

"Thanks you guys. Man I am just feeling overwhelmed. Josh I am sooo sorry but I just need time," said Christina.

"I understand," said Josh with a tear going down his face. No one missed it and it made Christina seem even more horrible.

"Come on lets hit the bus for some girl time. Well John will be the only guy since its his bus but he will be in the bedroom sleeping," said Nicole.

"Well lets not all gang up on me like Cameron did that time when Brianna convinced Bryan to get a bus," said Eva Marie. The group all laughed and Nicole and Brianna helped Christina walk to the bus.


	8. Chapter 8

When everyone on John Cena's bus was settled he decided to go to bed and Nicole gave everyone a glass of Merlote. Christina was in shock when she was handed a glass. "Hey I am not twenty one yet…," she trailed off.

"Relax you are fine with us and I doubt your fiance will care if you have a drink or two or three or four. You have been through a lot and don't tell me that you haven't drank underage before," said Nicole.

Christina laughed. Something that Nicole said brought back a memory. A good memory and she decided to share it with everyone. "You know I have to laugh because what Nicole just said was the same think you said on Total Divas Trinity. That line about a drink or two or three or four. WrestleMania when your match against the Bellas was canceled because, I believe it was the Undertaker's, the match before that took too long," she added.

"Oh hell I completely forgot about that. Man you are a fan if you remember all of that," said Trinity.

"Your future sister in law is a bad influence on you," Brianna joked.

"Well your sister messed up because she forgot that I don't drink anymore. Here Chris let me pour mine in yours. It's a big enough glass," said Eva.

"Speaking of being a bad influence. Nicole were you drunk when Eva told you why she didn't drink?" asked Natalya giving Nicole a look.

"I was distracted because I was telling John goodnight," Nicole tried to lose the heat on her.

"I think she was more consumed with John's hand on her ass. I can tell they have a healthy sex life," said Christina.

"And how would you know what a healthy sex life is since you have never had sex before?" asked Nicole with a giggle. She loved getting on that subject when she was drinking with the girls.

"Okay confession time. Yes I was abused by my father in every way, but I wanted to find out what was so enjoyable about sex. So when I was alone starting when I was fourteen I would masturbate to whatever celebrity crush I had at the time. When I was sixteen I took a fake id and bought a vibrator and I have been doing some research online and that was when I knew that whenever I didn't do it alone I wanted it to be on my wedding night because any guy who could wait that long was a guy that accepted me and all of the baggage I come with," Christina confessed and then took a long drink.

"Well at least you have a healthy attitude toward sex. Its great when you are with someone you love and someone who loves you," said Brianna. "Don't let my sister scare you since she has like three boxes filled with vibrators," she added.

"Saw that episode of Total Divas and I had to laugh and it made me feel better that I wasn't weird because I had a couple vibrators. I had them hidden from my dad. I confessed to my mom that I had then and she just laughed and said she would rather me experiment with myself rather than sleep with the first boy I came across because I was curious," said Christina.

Christina sighed. She was ready to let the girls into her life and maybe they could help her get over her issues. She guessed the wine was helping also though she hadn't finished her glass since Eva poured hers in it.

"Okay I have another thing to tell you all. Mom knew. She knew that dad abused me in every way but she was too scared to do anything. I was too fucking scared to do anything. Though she was there for me when I told her every single thing about what my father did and my dreams for the future. I blocked out most of what he did but I know enough to know that he never went past touching. Though the verbal and emotional abuse was worse. He said I was worthless and I would never amount to anything. He also said he never wanted me. This went on even before the accident," said Christina as she started crying again.

Trinity put her arm around her and hugged her and rubbed her back. "Hey listen you can get through all of this. You are family now. Not just with me because the two of us are with brothers, but with the rest of the girls because we are a WWE family. Even though you haven't got there yet you will," she told her.

"Summer said I'm too small," said Christina.

"Oh Danielle. She is such a bitch. She doesn't know what she is talking about. Look at April Brooks. She is tiny like you but she kicks ass. She is just jealous because you will work your way to the top like the rest of us and she will just try to sleep her way to the top," said Brianna.

"Girl I believe in you and I know you will be a great addition to us. Maybe you can even join the cast of Total Divas. Just go down to Florida and kick ass," said Eva.

"Well you already have your own place there. I got a text from Jon and he said that Afa's wrestling school got moved because he wanted to be near his brother. I guess they are closer than Jon and Josh since Josh lives in Pensacola and Jon and I live in Tampa," said Trinity.

"Unless he is planning on moving upstate but you don't know it yet. Hell John and I are in both Tampa and San Diego and it works for us," said Nicole.

"May I please change the subject you guys. I have a question. Do you all want kids," said Eva.

"On that note I'm going to lay with John till we get to the hotel," said Nicole leaving the living area.

Brianna sighed and smacked herself in the forehead. She hated that her sister wanted marriage and kids and John didn't. Natalya decided to speak up first.

"I do. Though I want to wait till I am married to TJ for three years to give us a chance to work on us and our career. Brianna what about you?" she asked.

"Someday. But I am in the height of my career right now. Though I know that its going to happen when its ready to happen whether I'm on birth control or not," said Brianna.

"I got the implant so I'm good for right now. Though I do want kids but not right now. Reason why I got the implant," said Trinity.

"I thought it was because you were too lazy to do the pill every day or the oval ring or patch every week. Isn't the oval ring monthly? I'm not sure," said Christina.

"Total Divas. Man lots of shit gets out. Yes my man was pissed but we worked it out," said Trinity. What about you Chris. You want kids?" Trinity asked.

"Someday yes I do. Though I am young. I want to start my career for a couple of years and then think about having kids. I figure twenty seven, twenty eight. Maybe thirty two at the latest. I want to do a lot before I commit to settling down with kids but I do want kids," said Christina.

"I don't. I never want to have kids and I have never told Jonathan that. He always thought I did but I never told him the truth," said Eva.

"Whoa that is some heavy shit. It almost rivals my own. Listen you need to tell him the truth and be straight. I was totally upfront with Josh about my dreams and he supported that. Though saying you don't want kids is a lot different than I want to be a WWE diva that's my dream," said Christina.

"I have to agree with Chris here. That is totally big and you need to talk to him," said Brianna. "Natalya you haven't said much at all tonight. How are you and TJ?" she asked.

"I don't know. We are trying but that's it. I just am not sure if we will work or not. I want us to but we seemed to have hit a brick wall," Natalya said as the bus pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"We are here already?," Christina questioned thinking that it went by too fast and she wasn't ready to leave the safety of the bus yet. Then she cursed herself for being so afraid of her fiance. He wasn't her dad and would never do anything to hurt her but that fear was still there.

"Come on lets check in and hit the sack," said Trinity putting an arm around the younger woman. Chris said by to all the others and the two went to check in. Since they were sharing a room they got keys to the same one and went upstairs rolling their suitcases with them.

Trinity led the way and then unlocked the door and went in with Christina following. Jon was laying on his king sized bed playing play station and Josh was laying in his bed reading a book.

"How was the bus? Was it as crazy as Bryan's?" asked Jon.

"No we just had some girl time and talked," said Trinity. She looked at Chris who looked downright worried. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked.

Christina looked right and Josh and said, "Please don't be mad at me but I drank underage. I had a couple glasses of wine," she said.

"I am not mad and its not a big deal to me. You were safe with people that I along with Trinity trust and you were not driving. It's okay to have a few if you keep it within reason and be responsible about it. Hell in our opinion if you are old enough to go off to war and join the military you can drink if you are responsible about it. Period, end of sentence," said Josh.

"Getting political over there bro?" asked Jon as Trinity came out of the bathroom wearing a short silk navy blue nightgown with a matching robe and climbed into bed with her husband.

"No I was just voicing my opinion," said Josh. "Chris why don't you put something more comfortable on to sleep in. I will keep my hands to myself. Scouts honor," he said holding them up.

"You a scout? Yea right," Jon joked from his bed.

"Fuck you! Don't make me kick your ass bro," Josh fired back flipping him the bird.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Christina put on a pair of purple and green plaid cotton pajama pants and a green t shirt. A lot more coverage than what Trinity was wearing. Though she felt comfortable with her husband and brother inlaw. Chris still had reservations because of the past.

She climbed into her side of the king sized bed and looked over to the three and said, "I am totally tired. Goodnight all," she said before she rolled over on her side as close to the edge as she could. Everyone fell asleep. Though at some point during the night Christina got hot and took off her pants and all covers but the sheet and fell back asleep. Also somehow before the night was over she ended up in the middle of the bed with Josh spooning her with his arms wrapped around her!

**A/N: Well what did you think about the bus ride? I got a lot of ideas from Total Divas. Think Christina still needs professional help or is just opening up to the others helping? Enjoy and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ten year old Christina was sitting on her mom's lap after yet another beat down by her father. Her mom was upset and she was trying to comfort her daughter. Stroking her hair she started talking._

"_I regret so much but I do not regret you. I just wish I could do more to get you out of this mess. I swear I should have stayed in Tennessee with you and never came here to Mississippi. You know what else I regrets? I regret the fact that my cowboy never knew about you. He is your father not that son of a bitch Barry. I regret not telling him but I didn't want to wreck his marriage. Too much alcohol one night when I was on a business trip. Another thing is you are not the only one of my cowboy's children born in Tennessee," she said stroking her hair._

Christina was tossing and turning in the king sized bed and whimpering softly. Josh woke up and tried to comfort her while she slept. Though she was lost in her past. Remembering things that she had blocked out a long time ago.

_Sixteen year old Christina heard her father on the phone screaming at someone and was wondering what all of that was about. _

"_LISTEN HERE TED I WANT MY FUCKING MONEY. I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE ENOUGH SINCE YOU ARE ROLLING IN THE DOE. I WILL LET IT ALL OUT IF YOU DON'T EVERYTHING. YOU SEE I KNOW ALL ABOUT MY WIFE AND YOUR LITTLE BUDDY BOB. PAY ME TWENTY GRAND OR I WILL GO UP TO MISSOURI AND KILL HIM AND HIS ENTIRE FUCKING FAMILY AND THEN I WILL DRIVE TO CLINTON AND WOOP YOUR ASS AND KILL YOUR SONS. DON'T FUCKING PUSH ME JUST GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY THAT I WANT!" Barry screamed into the phone before he slammed it down._

_Looking over he saw Christina and grabbed her by the hair and flung her up against the wall. "Who the fuck do you think you are listening to my private conversations you nosey little bitch. I ought to just get rid of you right now because you are worthless. Completely fucking worthless!" Barry yelled before he took off his belt and began beating the hell out of her with it._

_Christina was screaming out in pain. Her mom came in and threw herself inbetween her daughter and her husband and took some hits also before Barry stormed off slamming the door on his way out to possibly head to the nearest bar and get drunk._

"_Oh Chris I am so sorry. Soo sooo sorry. I swear if it wouldn't cause such a shit storm I would take you out of this abusive enviroment and to St. Louis," she said crying._

"NO STOP NO! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME TO ST. LOUIS THEN?" Christina screamed out as she woke up and then just started sobbing. Josh pulled her to him but she once again jerked away and Trinity sat down on the bed and hugged the young woman as she just broke sobbing.

"Shit what the fuck was that?" asked Jon as he was trying to wake up.

"Flashback dream. I just don't know how to help her. I just want her to trust me," said Josh as he tried again to hug her but she shied away from him.

"Hey girl whats going on? What is it?" asked Trinity.

"Barry wasn't my dad. That piece of shit who abused me was never my father. I had a dream/flashback/memory of my mom saying that she regretted leaving her cowboy. That was what she described my father as. Her cowboy. She met him on one of her business trips. Though she went on many. Austin, Houston, St. Louis, New Orleans, Knoxville, and New York," said Christina.

"Well maybe we can help you find him. I know that you don't want to think that you belonged to that piece of shit your entire life," said Jon.

"I agree with my brother. Let us try to help you," said Josh as he got close to her but she didn't flinch or anything since he wasn't touching her.

"I don't even know where to look first. He could be anywhere. Especially Texas since Cowboys and Texas go together. I just want to focus on my career. I want to forget the past," said Christina.

"Well obviously you cant just let it go since you keep on having flashbacks. Baby just let us be there for you and help you out," said Josh as he tried to put another arm around her and she shoved him away.

Josh was getting frustrated and he had a quick temper. Unlike his twin brother he went off easily and it was rare for Jon to. Though Jon lost it once on Total Divas when he threw the glass and stormed out the door.

"DAMMIT FUCKING STOP PUSHING ME AWAY! I JUST WANT TO HOLD YOU BUT ACT LIKE YOU WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Josh exploded.

"You outside right now. What the fuck bro she is on edge and scared with her past returning to her and here you are throwing a hissy fit and scaring the shit out of her. I should just beat your ass," Jon fired at his little brother.

"You boys go somewhere and cool off. Your fighting is scaring Chris also. I am going to call the girls and we are going to head to breakfast and then relax in the hotel pool and hot tub since she can't hit the gym till her ankle is heeled," said Trinity.

Josh said nothing and just grabbed his gym bag and stormed out. Jon just shook his head and then looked at the two women and said, "Sorry about him. He was always the hot head of the two of this. I will calm him down. Oh Chris I know he goes off and had a quick temper that can go off at the drop of a hat but I must stress that he would never ever hurt you. A wall might get punched or something might get thrown and of course cussing and yelling, but he would never hurt you in anyway," he added.

"I know I just…Ugh my past is making it hard for move on from it. Its like the only part of my future that I am not afraid of is getting into the WWE and going to wrestling school," said Christina.

"Us women will work you through it, just give it some time and try not to flinch away from Josh. Just maybe lean into him and try to get used to his affection. He is just like Jon a very affectionate man," said Trinity.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Christina and Trinity met Natalya, Eva, Brianna, Nicole, and one of the newest members to the cast. Melina Roucka aka Rosa Mendez. "Well its about time you showed up guys. I'm starving," said Nicole.

"John keep you up all night?" Trinity joked.

"Oh hush I don't want to hear about my sister's sex life," said Brianna.

"I'm going to get some food from the buffet," said Christina as she got up.

"Okay," said Trinity. When she was out of earshot she turned to the others. "I am really worried about her. She is having more and more flashbacks and she also remembered that Barry wasn't her father. Some guy her mom used to refer as cowboy is. It also doesn't help that she is so skittish she shies away from Josh's attempts of affection and now he is getting pissed about it. He blew up at her this morning and scared the living shit out of her," she told them all.

"Maybe she needs some therapy. Plus maybe take a chance and find out where and who this cowboy is, if indeed that's her father. Maybe having a healthy father daughter relationship will help her open up to Josh," said Brianna.

"I agree and plus it will show her what a man is supposed to be like and nothing like the shit that she grew up with," said Eva.

"Well problem is we have no idea where to look for the guy. She named off a lot of places where her mom went off to on business trips," said Trinity.

"Wow that is tough. Sounds like a needle in a haystack to me," said Natalya.

"Wait a minute! When she woke up screaming she was yelling out 'why the hell didn't you take me to St. Louis then if you knew it would be better' Maybe the next time we are in St. Louis we could start there," said Trinity.

"It's a start," said Natalya.

**A/N: Josh certainly lost it. I think its helping being around the Total Divas cast somewhat. Think they should look around in St. Louis? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and sorry I deleted this story. I was feeling down and I thought I caused another author to give up writing. Anyway and the reason it took so long to update was writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Christina came back to the table with a plate. She had picked out two eggs over easy, two biscuits, and six strips of bacon. Not the healthiest but she was on the shelf till her ankle heeled and couldn't really hit the gym anyway.

Also she was reading an email that her mom sent her before the accident. She had wrote a long long long letter about how sorry she was that everything had happened and that she regretted not getting in touch with her father in St. Louis.

Barry was not Christina's father oh know it was just some asshole that her mother got with and regretted it tremendously. He real father was former WWE wrestler Cowboy Bob Orton. So current WWE star Randy Orton was Christina's older brother and the reason they looked nothing alike, besides maybe the eyes if you really looked, she looked like her mom.

Her mind was going a mile a minute. Maybe since Barry wasn't her father she could get out of her so called engagement and then instead head down to Orlando, train, eventually get into NXT and the finally make it in the WWE.

No matter how crazy and how fucked up her life was at that point the one thing remained the same. The dream to be a WWE Diva. She walked over to the others and sat back down and was still deep in thought.

"Don't think too hard or you will have smoke coming out of your ears," said Nicole.

"Guys I was checking me email on my phone while I was waiting for my eggs and I found one that mom sent before the accident. She was murdered by Barry. It was no fucking accident. He cut the fucking break line because she was saying she was going to the police and not going to the store to get what I wanted. Also I know who and where my real father is. Cowboy Bob Orton in St. Louis Missouri," said Christina bursting the entire thing out.

"Whoa that's some heavy shit. Listen what are you going to do? Obviously you cannot just go to St. Louis and say, hey guess what you are my dad," said Natalya.

"I know though there is something else. Since it is now confirmed that Barry isn't my father I don't have to go through with this relationship I was forced into. I could head to Orlando and pursue my dream," said Christina.

"Hey holdup and listen to me. Don't pull away from my brother in law because he really cares for you a lot. I know I may sound biased but I have never seen him this way before. Plus add the fact that he begged Vince for you to train at his family's school that he affiliates instead of Orlando. I know you are pulling away because you are scared but girl you have nothing to be scared of," said Trinity.

"How did you and Jon meet?" asked Christina.

"Well we were both down at NXT and just hit it off and started a relationship. He got called up before I did and it was hard not being around each other but when I got called up it was like I have never been away and then he proposed. I never regretted being with him," said Trinity.

"Trin I want to be married and have a relationship but not like this. I don't want to be forced into one and then hope that we would find some common ground. I want to have something real and something that I choose. Not something chosen for me. Also I will be straight with you because you have been nothing but nice and cool since we met. I am afraid of Josh," Christina confessed.

* * *

He was not trying to listen in when he went down to the hotel restaurant to get breakfast with his brother Jon and their cousin Joe but he couldn't help but overhear this one confession that came out. Christina was scared of him. He felt like he had been punched in the gut because that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted her to feel safe with him, to confide in him, to love him like Trinity does with Jon, Nicole with Cena, Brianna with Bryan, Eva with Jonathan, Natalya with TJ, and Joe with Renee.

"Fuck," Josh said aloud as Joe put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This is the last thing that I want. Damn it I should have kept my cool this morning but I have such a short fuse," he ranted.

"You think. And yea you do but listen if you want her to trust you, you need to cool it with that temper of yours and let her come to you. Don't be so touchy feely since she obviously doesn't feel comfortable with it. Another thing is maybe you should sleep in separate bedrooms when we get home to Pensacola," said Joe.

"Okay temper I need to watch but you know me. She has to sleep in the same bed as me. Now I don't care who all has to camp out at my house just so she will feel comfortable with me. You both know me better than anyone that I would never hurt a woman unless its scripted in the ring. I don't have it in me and I would kill myself before I ever did something like that," Josh said flat out.

"Okay I think we need guy time and she needs time with the girls. Lets finish up and hit the gym while they go wherever. I heard they were just going to chill at the pool and hot tub here in the hotel. Lets go little bro," said Jon.

* * *

After breakfast Trinity and Christina went up to their room to change into their swimsuits before they met up with the others in the hotel pool area. Christina was thinking about how her life turned out and how she ended up here. She was also thinking about how the legend Bob Orton was her father.

How was she going to let him know? Should she let him know? Her mind was going a mile a minute as she pulled out a blue green string bikini out of her bag as well as a cover up and went into the bathroom to change. Trinity grabbed a red string bikini and changed in the bedroom.

Christina looked in the mirror and saw herself. She was feeling self conscious since she still had a couple of fading bruises from where the road of hell ended. Or did it end? Would it just keep on getting worse and worse and was everything Josh saying a lie? What kind of man would buy a woman in the way he had?

Somehow she began thinking that she had to get to St. Louis or at the very least find Randy Orton and show him the email on her phone. She was broke out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hey girl you alright?" asked Trinity.

"Yea I'm fine. Be out in a minute," said Christina as she threw her coverup on and then grabbed a couple of towels and headed out the door.

"Ready?" asked Trinity.

"Yea lets go meet the girls," said Christina.


	11. Chapter 11

Christina was enjoying herself sitting in the hottub talking with the other divas. She was getting super close to Brianna, Nicole, Natalya, Arianne, and especially Eva Marie and Trinity.

Why the last to that quickly? First Eva had clawed her way to were she was and had to have some nit picking from some of the other girls and even had Arianne dig up her past and show off some past racy photos.

Then Trinity she was going to be her sister in law someday whether she wanted to marry her brother in law or not. It was going to happen. Even if she was able to reach out to her father and get him to accept her. Though she was still scared of her future husband. She knew she had to work through it and get over that but there it was.

"What you thinking about?" asked Eva.

"Well I was thinking about the future and I decided that the next time the WWE is in St. Louis and I am not training down in Florida I was going to look up my dad and introduce myself and show him the email that mom sent me," said Christina.

"You should. Maybe having a loving father daughter relationship will help you accept your engagement and help you open up to your future husband more. My dad and I are really close. Yes we had issues when I first married Jonathan but we worked it all out and in the end he was able to walk me down the isle and that made him very happy," said Eva.

She was about to say something when some one else joined them in the hot tub. "Hey guys," said April Brooks. "Are you new in the WWE?" she asked Christina.

"No not yet. I will head to Florida to start training as soon as this ankle heels. Its me dream to be a diva but Danielle, Summer Rae, said I was too small," said Christina.

"Oh don't listen to that little she devil. I'm small but I kick ass. April Brooks," she said holding her hand out.

Christina was unsure of what last name to give. She wouldn't give out the Fatu name because she wasn't married yet and she damn sure couldn't give out her real dad's last name until she knew if he would accept her our not and she damn sure didn't want to go by Barry's name anymore. Finally she settled on and happy medium and gave out her mom's maiden name.

"Nice to meet you April I'm Christina Sanders," she said.

"Nice to meet you also. I heard you are trying to get in the WWE but your ankle is holding you back. Though I am sorry for what Summer said to you and I am living proof its not the size of a person it's the skills the person has. I am here for you if you need any advice or anything. I know what its like being the new girl," April told her.

"Thanks," said Christina as her new cell phone rang. She got out of the hot tub with the help of Eva and walked over to it drying her hands on the towel before she answered it. "Hello,"

"Hey Chris its Josh. Listen I am sorry I lost it on you earlier. I can't even imagine all you are going through and then plus with us is thrown in there and your dreams have been altered somewhat. Listen how about tomorrow we go out with Jon and Trinity for the day just so we can all get to know each other. Minnie golf and lunch, how does that sound?" he asked.

"Okay I guess that sounds fine," said Christina.

"Great I cannot wait to show you around the city I grew up in. Listen just give me a chance and I will show you that I am the guy that you deserve. We may not have gotten together in the best of ways but I want you to look beyond that to the real me," said Josh.

"I can try and that's all that I can promise right now," said Christina.

"Great I will talk to you later," said Josh.

"Later," said Christina ending the call. She was broke out of her thoughts by it ringing again. This time she did not know the number but she wasn't worried because only trustworthy people had her new number meaning that Barry didn't. "Hello,"

"Hi is this Christina?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes it is." said Christina.

"Hi this is Al Snow one of the trainers at Wild Samoan Wrestling school and I am calling about when you are going to start training with us," he said.

"I thought you trained in Orlando. Sorry I am just confused is all," said Christina.

"That's okay we split it up. Big trains in Orlando and I train here. Now I heard you hurt your ankle last night so you will be out for three weeks and I guess for those three weeks you will be traveling with the WWE and learning some of the ropes," said Al.

"Basically that pretty much sums it up," said Christina.

"Well I am looking forward to working with you and I will see you in a few weeks. Oh I know about your situation that is keeping you from training in Orlando. Just to let you know you and some of the others will be living together in a beach front house in town. Kind of like a dorm but instead of like Tough Enough were you risk getting a cut and it's a competition this is more of a small dormitory," said Al.

"Oh that sounds fun actually. I am ready to meet some of the others who have the same dream that I do. Plus in a way its like being in college. Looking forward to being there," said Christina as she ended the call. Not quite like NXT in Orlando but it had the college feel mixed in with wrestling. It was something.

"So who was that?" asked Trinity walking over.

"Al Snow one of the trainers that I'm going to be training with calling to tell me about the program and asking when I'm going to start," Answered Christina.

"Not until that ankle gets better because its not worth injuring it further," said Trinity.

"I know I know," said Christina.

* * *

Meanwhile Josh was working out with Jon and Joe. He was in a better mood after talking to Christina. She was going to go out on a date with him after they got off the road and to his place in Pensacola. He was excited and was ready to take her around and show her the city he grew up in.

Joe could tell he was in a better mood and he was happy about it. Jon was happy for his younger twin brother also. Poor Josh needed to be given a break.

**A/N: Sorry so short kind of a filler chapter. Next one will be Pensacola and the double date. May be a triple date if Joe and his wife come. What do you think about Al Snow being one of her trainers? Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

After the day of spending time with some of the Total Divas Christina was feeling much better. She was still afraid of Josh but with Jon and Trinity coming with them to Pensacola she felt a little more at ease.

It was early Wednesday morning when Josh pulled his Avalanche into his driveway that was just off the inland coastal waters of Pensacola. It was very private and a decent sized house. From the outside it was made of stone with several large glass windows and from the outside it looked to be a three story house.

Parking his car he looked into the back seat and saw his twin brother and his wife sound asleep.

"Wakeup Uce we're home," said Josh.

"Finally. I am just ready to sleep for a few hours since its five in the morning. Well maybe not sleep the entire time," said Jon.

"Ugh! Just wash the sheets when you are done. Chris honey lets get a little rest also. Just sleep nothing more," Josh hurriedly said after the comment his brother made.

"Um I'm not tired. I think I will just watch some TV or maybe a DVD," said Christina. The last thing she wanted was to lay in the same bed with him without the protection of Jon and Trinity in the same room.

"Okay," said Josh feeling a little hurt but he understood. She was so excepting that first night but now she was totally terrified. He had no idea how to help her not be so scared of him. It ate at his heart.

"You boys go on upstairs and I will show Chris around and tell her how to work everything. Now Jon you will get this cookie just have a little bit of patience," said Trinity as the four grabbed their bags and went inside.

Jon just grumbled and went to the bedroom they always stayed in and Josh went upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Okay downstairs this is the living room. Its very casual and comfortable," said Trinity.

She was right the living room did look very comforting. It had a beige leather sofa, love seat, and a recliner situated around a glass coffee table in front of an eighty inch flat screen TV with DVD and Blue Ray. Plus there was a large entertainment center with an Xbox and several games along with a ton of Blue Rays and DVD's.

She could just see herself in her off time when she wasn't touring with the WWE or training being curled up in the recliner watching a movie or reading on her kindle she was planning on buying for herself when she got some money.

Trinity showed her the rest of the house that consisted of a nice modern kitchen with everything in it. And the downstairs bathroom was nice as well. It had a laundry room with a front loader washer and dryer with a line and a couple of drying racks. The kitchen had a pantry.

Then she showed her the outside which consisted of an in ground pool with diving board and a hot tub. After that she was shown Josh's home gym and then upstairs had four bedrooms and three baths, not including the master. Trinity pointed out the master bedroom where Josh was in the California King sized bed sound asleep.

Trinity told her that the master bedroom and bath and his and her walk in closets, a rainforest shower, and a garden tub. Christina just nodded. She knew that she would be comfortable here. Happy she was unsure though. She wanted to get to St. Louis and try to connect with her biological father and then head off to wrestling school so she could begin training to be a wrestler.

"You okay?" asked Trinity.

"Yea I will be fine. I'm just in a lot of thought at the moment," said Christina as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank out of her bag. "Why don't you go give Jon his cookies and I will just head downstairs and watch television," she added.

"Hey just relax around Josh, it will be all okay. He is a really nice guy," said Trinity.

"I know I am just not tired right now," said Christina. Trinity nodded and left the room and went into the guestroom she shared with her husband. Christina walked into the master bathroom and changed. Then she headed downstairs and turned on the television.

She drew a plush throw blanket over her legs and stretched out on the comfortable couch and began to flip through the channels trying to find something to watch. She settled on a Real Housewives of Orange County marathon. Though after about a half hour she ended up falling asleep in front of the tv.

* * *

Barry was outraged. Totally livid. Who the fuck did that Fatu little shit think he was canceling the check. Oh he was going to get them all back. He couldn't let it out that he was the one who killed his wife because he would be in prison for life. Not to mention all the things he did to her daughter over the years because he would be someone's prison bitch then.

He decided to do the next best thing. Embarrass her and that meant letting it out that his wife whored around and that legend Cowboy Bob Orton was the father of Christina. Oh year that would embarrass her, the Fatus, and the entire WWE. Plus it would be a good way to get back at Ted Sr. in Clinton for screwing him out of a hundred grand in a poker game because him and Bob were buddies and even their sons were on the same team a few years back.

He had all the information that he needed and all he needed to do was head to the right tabloid to let it out.

* * *

A couple hours later Christina felt something shaking her arm. She was surprised she didn't have any nightmares nor horrific flashbacks of the past. Though she guessed it was because she was sleeping on the couch. It never once crossed her mind that it was because she belonged here and was absolutely safe.

"Hey Chris lets go get some breakfast and then we will show you and Trin around where we grew up and stuff," said Josh as he was sitting by her feet and rubbing her back.

"Alright let me take a quick shower and freshen up," she yawned. "I guess I was tired and didn't realize it cause I fell asleep watching television," Chris added. She got up and folded up the throw and put it back over the couch and went upstairs to the master bedroom for a quick shower.

"Well she didn't argue with you at all. She just said she was going to take a shower. She must be coming around and soon you will be getting as many cookies as me," said Jon before he received a smack upside the head from his wife. "Ow what the fuck was that for?"

"For being such a guy. Listen Chris is still very fragile and she needs time before feels comfortable enough to give out her cookies," said Trinity. Josh just laughed at his brother and sister in law but knew that she was right. Chris did need time and he wanted her to feel comfortable enough with him that they could have that easy relationship Jon and Trinity did.

* * *

About an hour later Josh pulled into the parking lot of a little park and the four got out. "Well here we are. This is were we first found out about football. Myrtle Grove park," said Josh.

"Yep we didn't want to come here at first and dad had to basically force us out of the car," said Jon.

"I find that hard to believe. You said you loved football in high school," said Trinity.

"Well we grew to love it and Joe played right along with us. It was great having a cousin our age to grow up with. We were certainly terrors in Pensacola. Then we grew up and life got in the way," said Jon.

"Yep that's very true. We tried college but for Josh it didn't work out that well. Then he dropped out and come to find out his high school girlfriend Dana was pregnant so he came back to try to take care of her and the baby. Well I dropped out not long after and luckily Joe was able to talk to his sister Lindsey about hiring us on at her furniture company that sold and manufactured office supplies and buildings," said Jon.

"Then the shit really hit the fan when I found out my son wasn't mine it was someone else's. I loved that girl but yet she had to lie to me and try to trap me with a kid that wasn't mine. I was hurt and totally depressed for a long time," said Josh.

"I felt for Josh I really did. Though we continued to exist going day to day and some days we didn't even want to get up. We were stuck in a rut. Then our Uncle Eddie showed up and said that he was going back to Houston that very night and if we wanted to change our lives to go with him. We left and started going to Booker T's wrestling school and we found or nitch. From that they forward things were better for us. We wasn't sure if we wanted to be wrestlers till we tried it out. Even though our uncle died we will never forget him changing our lives for the better," said Jon.

"Well unlike you two I have known what I wanted for years now. Since I was thirteen and dare I say if it wasn't for me twisting my ankle I would be in school right now. I am sorry you have such a bad run of it before you all went to Texas. I am also guessing that you met Trinity down in NXT," said Christina.

"Yep and I fell in love with her," said Jon.

"Lets go down to the beach and see if we can see any dolphins," said Josh changing the subject. He knew that Christina didn't know what to say and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm down for that lets go and then we can get some dinner," said Jon.

"Is that all you care about? Food?" asked Josh.

"Well no. I care about cookies too," said Jon receiving a smack upside the head once again by his wife.

"Seriously," Trinity scolded as she climbed into the back seat and Jon climbed in on the other side. Christina just laughed as she jumped into the front seat of the Avalanche.

"Bonehead," Josh commented as she got into the driver's seat of his car and the four headed off to the beach.

* * *

They four headed to Pensacola Beach to watch the sunset. Christina was amazed at how beautiful it was. She felt totally at home here and she knew that she would be happy here. Yes she couldn't go to Orlando but since the Wild Samoan Wrestling school was in Pensacola she knew she could still go for it.

She had a few personal issues she needed to deal with. For one her dad and her brother and then two her fiancé. She was scared of him and had no idea on what to do about it. Also she knew that Barry was still out there somewhere. She had to deal with him before she could heal and move on with her life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Trinity.

"Just thinking about everything. I understand more now about Josh but the fear is still there. Besides there is just so much up in the air and I am about ready to pull my hair out," said Christina.

"Well maybe you just need to work through it all. We are all there for you and we will help you get through this," said Trinity.

"She is right," said Josh wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. For some reason this time she didn't flinch. She just leaned back into him. "We are all here for you and is most of the WWE," he added.

* * *

Barry walked into one of the tabloids, National Enquirer and handed them the sheet of paper that he had. Letters from his late wife to the man she was having an affair with. Plus the one that she never sent. It basically said that he had a second child. A girl.

It was all going to come out about what a slut his wife was and revenge would be bitter sweet. Josh wouldn't want Christina knowing where she came from and what kind of mother she really had. He would see that she was white trash and then send her back to Mississippi, back to him, and he would finally be able to finish what he started years ago. Christina would be his and his only.

**A/N: I hated how the ending went on this story so I rewrote it and decided to continue it from there. I wanted to tell how Barry got taken down and I wanted to keep going. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also some of the info on this chapter I got from Ten Hours to Houston. **


	13. Chapter 13

Friday morning Trinity ran into Josh and Christina's room and jumped on the bed waking the two up. She had some news that they both needed to know. Somehow Christina's true paternity got leaked to the tabloids and there was speculation all over the place.

"What the hell?" Josh groaned as he hugged Christina closer to him.

"Ready this," Trinity commanded handing the paper to her brother in law.

"The fuck," Josh said taking it. By then Christina was away also and she sat up and read it with him. In that article everything about the gambling and the fact that Barry's wife was whoring around and the fact that Christina was the youngest and second child to Cowboy Bob Orton.

"I think a trip to St. Louis is a must for me," said Christina. "Barry let it out. That son of a bitch. He is most likely pissed at Josh for canceling the check," she added.

"We will deal with it all together. Listen you have me and my family and that includes mom, dad, Jon, Trin and many others. Though we need to get this piece of shit Barry behind bars for murdering your mother. You have nothing to worry about from him since we have your back. Also the trip to St. Louis I'm coming and so is Jon and Trin. We do things as a family," said Josh.

"Shouldn't it be one on one? I mean that is some heavy shit. The entire world finding out Bob has a love child and then knowing what all she had to endure because of Barry. It should be a one on one thing. Also if the Ortons want nothing to do with her she has plenty of family with us," said Trinity as her husband walked in and sat down next to her on the bed. He was about to say more when the phone rang. Josh picked it up.

"Hello….oh hey Stephanie…..Listen I…Okay I will explain everything to you, your dad, and husband when we get to the house show and yes Christina is coming. Listen its not her fault. Its that mother fucker Barry's fault. Okay…yea…by," Josh hung up the phone.

"What's going on Uce?" asked Jon.

"Well when we get to the house show Christina and I have a meeting with Vince, Stephanie, and Paul along with Elaine, Randy, and Bob Orton so we can decide what to do about Barry. I know you wanted to go to St. Louis Chris but Triple H and Stephanie wants this to be handled quickly," said Josh.

"I hope this bullshit doesn't keep me from fulfilling my dream," said Christina feeling very low about herself thanks to everything. It had been like 'boom boom boom' she was getting hit figuratively from everything around her and most of all none of it was her fault.

"It will not affect your dream. None of this shit is your fault and Paul, Vince, and Stephanie understand that," said Josh pulling her to him and kissing her forehead. Christina had been terrified of Josh's touches but since he let out his story she understood him better and trusted him. The fear went away enough for her to allow him to show affection, but the fear was still there just not as extreme.

"We need to get going," said Jon. After that Josh took a quick shower in the master bath and Chris went in after him. It felt so natural but she was till a little on edge. Though Josh was being very respectful by leaving the room while she was getting ready. Though she was still nervous all because of Barry.

* * *

A few hours later they were in the Authority's lockerroom for the meeting with the Ortons. Christina was feeling nervous but they figured that it was the best thing to nip this shit in the bud and in a hurry. The police had enough evidence on Barry to put him in jail because he was dumb enough to put that in the tabloids as well as the fact that Christina was Cowboy Bob's daughter.

When she walked in with Josh, Trinity, and Jon she saw that not only Vince, Paul, and Stephanie were there but also Elaine, Randy, and Bob Orton. Stephanie was the first person to speak.

"Okay I know this is a little up in the air right now but I want to get this stuff sorted before the media has a shit storm. Now Christina I want you to tell me and the rest of us about Barry and how you and Josh came to be," said Stephanie.

"Well Barry is an alcoholic, abusive, and he is addicted to gambling. He was in so much debt he tried to sell me," said Christina.

"Stephanie how we came about was he was in debt so he tried to sell Christina. He approached me and I first thought that he wanted an autograph but he then gave me this long winded story about how he was in major debt and needed money. Then he showed a picture of Chris. I was taken aback from her beauty and I knew that if she stayed in that environment that she wasn't going to make it so I thought what the hell just to give her a way out. When I first saw her in person it was at the Pay Per View. She just forgot everything going on with her life and had fun at the show and cheered with Joe, Roman Reign's, little girl. It was then I realized I was half in love with her and I canceled the check then," said Josh.

"So what was this? A mail order bride thing?" asked Randy giving Josh a hard look.

"Randal," Elaine scolded.

"I'm sorry but its bullshit. Dad told us along time ago about the affair and having a daughter," said Randy. "Why the fuck didn't we take action back when we found out. Dad why didn't you try to rescue your second child from the hell she was going through and why the fuck did you cheat on mom anyway?" he went into a rant on his father.

"The reason you never knew how bad it was, was because mom didn't want to split up your family and I can exactly see that is what's happening now. I don't have to be in your lives if its just going to cause a shit storm. Though Barry already did the damage going public with this," said Christina.

"Well I cannot speak for my dad or mom but I can speak for myself. Now that I know about you I am not letting you out of my life. I'm sorry I went off I just have a bit of a hot head. I want to be in your life and if your so called fiance pulls the same shit Barry did with your mom he is going to get a punt to the head and that's just the beginning of the ass whooping he is going to get," Randy said.

"A bit of a hot head? More like a major hot head," Jon commented under his breath receiving a slap upside the head from his wife and a glare from his brother.

"I am with my son on this one. I want to be in your life. Your mom told me about your dreams and I support you on those. You are not getting rid of me. As for as your marriage I know Josh and his father. You are marrying into a good family and he is a good guy so don't walk away from it," said Bob.

"I stand with my husband and son. He told me from the beginning and well I was pissed and told him not to get in contact with your mom about getting you away from her but I see now that it was a mistake. Though at least you got something good out of it and I am sorry for all the hell that you have been through because of that man," said Elaine.

"And back to Barry how should we take him down?" asked Vince.

"Well I'm sure he wants to get back at me for, in his words, screwing up his life. I should just be the bait as the cops crash in.

**A/N: Think there is going to be an explosion. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

"NO ABSOLUTLY NOT! I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET MY FIANCE PUT HERSELF IN HARMS WAY. JUST HELL NAW!" Josh exploded jumping out of the chair.

"Whoa son calm yourself. I agree with Josh on this one. It is way too dangerous," said Vince.

"I AM NOT LETTING MY SISTER DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID. NO NO NO NO NO!" Randy yelled then.

"Randal calm down and I am in agreement. You are not going to use yourself as bait he is a dumbass and he will fuck up eventually and when he does the cops will nail his ass," said Bob.

"You're not doing it. I am in agreement with your brother, father and fiance. Just no. We will figure something out and make sure that son of a bitch doesn't get anywhere near you. Stephanie is in agreement with me and her father on this one," said Paul.

"Sweetie don't do this its crazy. I agree with my husband and son," said Elaine trying to be a mother figure.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THEN? JUST WAIT UNTILL HE HAS HAD ENOUGH AND THEN HAVE HIM COME AFTER ME. I AM SICK OF THIS. FOR YEARS I HAVE DEALT WITH HIS ABUSE. EVERY SINGLE FORM OF ABUSE THERE IS. I WANT HIS ASS IN JAIL FOR MURDERING MY MOM SO I CAN GET ON WITH MY LIFE!" Christina exploded.

"Wow I can sure tell that she is defiantly Randy's sister. Both of them share that same temper," said Elaine.

"Look at Josh. He can go off at the drop of a hat and I'm the more chill one," said Jon.

"Why do I have a feeling after hearing this that every time an argument breaks out the Pensacola Police department is going to be called?" asked Elaine.

"Oh boy. We are getting off subject here and the subject at hand is getting Barry behind bars," said Stephanie taking control of the meeting.

Josh was looking at Bob and Randy glaring holes in him and thinking that maybe they made a mistake about saying go ahead with the marriage and it hurt Josh a lot. He was a hothead and he had a bad temper but he would never hurt a woman or child. If a man got up in his face he would knock the shit out of him but a woman or child never.

Before anything else could be said a police officer walked into the room. "I need to speak to Miss Christina Orton, he said.

"That's me," said Christina.

"Your stepfather Barry was found dead this morning. He had shot himself in the head and he left a note basically saying he had nothing left since the loan sharks were after him and he wanted to go ahead and end his life and he said that he hoped he fucked up the Orton's marriage," said the police officer.

"Um not," said Elaine.

"So its over?" asked Christina.

"Its over," said the police officer. Christina had tears in her eyes as she hugged everyone on the room. Finally after eighteen years of hell it was over. Christina could follow her dreams and live the life she had always wanted.

She looked at Josh and walked over to him and hugged him. He was a good guy despite his temper and she didn't think he would ever hurt her. If he ever did she would be on the first flight to St. Louis.

"Well now that that's out of the way we can move on. Christina and Bob, Randy, Elaine, along with Trinity, Jon, and Josh Fatu I am sorry for everything that Barry put you all through and I am glad that it's over. Lets get back to business and Bob and Elaine are welcome to stay for the show free of charge. Christina what are your plans now?" asked Vince McMahon.

"Well I decided just to try out this relationship and go through with the marriage. That's what I'm doing on the personal side. Also I am going to take time to get to know my dad, brother and step dad. I really want to meet my niece. And last professionally I want to be in the WWE some day. I cannot go to the school in town, the only one that you sanctioned or down to Orlando till this ankle gets better," said Christina.

"I am not trying to be controlling but why go all the way down to Orlando when you can just come home everyday after training. It would be kind of silly to get an apartment temporarily and just leave it after it's over. Just saying it would be easier if you just stayed at home and trained at Afa's wrestling school," said Josh.

"I see your point. I mean you are going to be on the road all the time so I might as well just sort of have my own life. Besides I wont have to worry about paying rent I can just come home everyday. Though if I met some friends what would you say about them coming over?" asked Christina.

"I would have no problem with it," said Josh.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter but I just wanted to get the Barry situation over with. Talk about some explosions but at least he is out of he way. Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am going to end this story. I have such a writers block and I have no idea where to go with this. Also if anyone wants to revise it our use it for themselves I am going to leave it up and if you do please let me know. Thank you for all of your support. I am working on two stories now, Knocked UP and Obstacles and Love. Also I have a warewolf story floating around in my head that I will eventually start. Anyway just letting you all know! Thanks for all the support!


End file.
